This invention relates to artificial fishing lures and particularly to fishing lures which when pulled through the water produce motions and actions which will excite and attract the fish to strike the lure.
An object of this invention is to provide a lure which when manipulated in the water will simulate the movement of natural bait sources while producing a wake which closely resembles the wakes generated by prey of the aggressor fish. Another object of this invention is to provide a lure which will generate a sonic action when manipulated through the water. A further object of this invention is to provide depth and motion control of the lure by a body feature which utilizes the effects of fluid flow as related to the Bernoulli theorem.